


To Warm Another

by Life_0r_Death



Series: Jaden's TikTok Adventures [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anxiety, Chills, Established Relationship, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, TikTok, Tiktok trends, Worry, tutorshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_0r_Death/pseuds/Life_0r_Death
Summary: Bastion has often had 'chills' that make his whole body shiver even at the most random of times. Jaden never realized how in depth those chills could be, not until he learned more about them from TikTok. Now, Jaden is trying to figure out their cause: is it legitimate shivers from the cold, or is it possibly Jaden's overbearing nature that is causing Bastion to fall into a pit of paranoia?
Relationships: Misawa Daichi | Bastion Misawa/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: Jaden's TikTok Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065872
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	To Warm Another

**Author's Note:**

> So lately I've been headcanoning that Jaden is a TikTok Influencer. I see so many videos that scream is energy, so of course I needed to make a combination of my two favorite people plus TikTok in general. So this is one of the many drabbles that will invade my account in regards to Jaden and his TikTok adventure.

_“Did you know that when you feel ‘chills,’ it's actually a sign of trauma? Most likely anxiety developed from repeated actions when you were a child.”_ A female’s voice filled the room, her tone full of energy and mirth. There was subtle music behind her, something peppy and soothing, but both her image and the melody stopped. As with the phone application of TikTok, a stitch was made and a new woman appeared on the screen. She had a look of utter shock upon her face.

_“Excuse me?! Do you mean to tell me that every time I got a chill and was made fun of for it, it was anxiety?!”_ The second woman has also full of high energy, seeming almost offended by the first statement. This was the platform, though. Jaden knew it well, his own content following much the same ideas even though he was a bit more genuine about it. Here, the woman was shocked, but there was a hint of acceptance within her eyes, too.

Jaden bit his lip, sucking in his bottom one as his brows furrowed. Leaning back against the kitchen counter, his feet and spine hurt from staying in the same position for a good solid five minutes, but he couldn’t stop watching this video in particular. Ever since he’d run into it, it had taken up all processes of his mind. Earlier, he’d been scrolling through TikTok in search of sounds to use for his own videos. But now, Jaden found himself worrying, his mind going back to his genius of a boyfriend and how he related to this video’s contents.

Bastion Misawa was away at work currently, and he was someone who had chills _all the time._ Ever since they’d dated and well before that, Bastion would always have some sort of tremor go through his body. It often made Bastion chatter his teeth, palms hugging himself or his head violently shaking for a moment to get over the rush. Jaden had chalked it up to him being cold, just a sudden jolt from his body actually feeling it. His boyfriend was so susceptible to the chilly weather, often needing a sweater or extra blankets just to stay warm. And Bastion thought this as well, telling Jaden that it happened all the time.

Jaden had easily accepted that.

But now, everything was different. What was Bastion doing when he’d get a chill? Sometimes he’d drink tea. Something that should be warming, and something that his boyfriend often had a smile doing. Tea was one of his favorite beverages, especially when it was black licorice peppermint. Other times he would be in his study, looking over stacks of student work for his classes at the university. And by stacks, Jaden meant _stacks._ Bastion taught several classes, all in advanced methods of mathematics and science. It was heavy loads not only for the students, but for Bastion as well.

The latter made sense, especially in giving Bastion anxiety. Bastion wanted his students to excel and hated when he had to give bad marks. He did everything he could to give them several perspectives on the material, all to ensure that his students would gain the knowledge and not the frustration.

But drinking tea? How did that lead to an anxious chill? It really didn’t make sense.

_“Did you know that when you feel ‘chills,’ it’s actually a sign of trauma?”_

Jaden lifted his thumb to his lips, biting at his nail as he watched the video for the umpteenth time. What could he do to make Bastion less anxious? His boyfriend already had so much on his plate, that having just another obstacle wasn’t good for his overall health. What could possibly be leading to the chills? Was it… him? They did often occur whenever Jaden was hugging or holding Bastion. Was he putting too much pressure on Bas?

“Jaden! I’m home.”

Bastion’s voice filled the apartment like honey. He sounded tired and lethargic, ready to fall asleep the moment his body hit the pillows. But he also sounded entirely loving and even a bit giddy at saying Jaden’s name. He bit his thumb harder, breaking the skin but not enough to bleed. He couldn’t imagine giving Bastion anxiety like this… but he knew he could be a lot at times. Everything Bastion felt was with a huge intensity, so even a small bit of anxiety from Jaden could make him spiral.

Fuck. He was such a shit boyfriend.

Free thumb tapping the screen, Jaden paused the video right at the words that followed along the female’s voice: A SIGN OF TRAUMA.

“Hey, Pharaoh. Who's a good kitty. Where’s your master, hmm? Jaden?”

Part of Jaden wanted to go running to Bastion like he normally would. He always greeted his boyfriend right when he walked through the door, peppering him with adoration and asking how his day was. Pressing his palms to Bastion’s hips and stealing a kiss from his lips before he’d regal him with his day (which, to be honest, was always interesting—his students treated Bastion like their parent, dare he say like their mom). But at this moment, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Couldn’t rush to his boyfriend like he always had and hold him close. What if Bastion was okay right now because Jaden wasn’t in his space?

Pharaoh meowed, coming around the corner of the front foyer. Following after him, Bastion appeared with a slightly worried look on his face. Jaden, still leaning against the kitchen counter, quickly clicked his phone off. He didn’t need to add more stress to his boyfriend, placing the device upon the marble counter behind him. Bastion moved almost with a tired limp, coming within Jaden’s reach, slightly towering over him with furrowed brows.

“Jaden, what’s wrong? You didn’t answer me. Did something happen?”

Shit. Bastion looked _terrible._ His voice was dripping with exhaustion, and his hair was disorderly with pieces of dark steel out of its normal gel. His sweater was even haphazard on his neck, one side down a bit more as well as one sleeve pulled up while the other was still down on his wrist. But despite how much Bastion looked like he wanted to just sleep, he instead showed concern that was so full of loving adoration that Jaden couldn’t stop himself from holding his boyfriend. He let his arms slink forward, sliding over Bastion’s waist and pulling him toward his chest. Bas grunted just a bit, his arms coming up and resting on Jaden’s shoulders to hold him as well, a slight pink hue dusting his cheeks.

Jaden buried his face into Bastion’s chest, nose right at the curve of his pectorals. Moving his lips, he could feel the muscles of Bastion’s chest pressed plumply against his mouth, as well as feel his breathes as he inhaled and exhaled almost lethargically. Fingers tightening on Bastion’s back, Jaden stole a sniff, taking in Bastion’s wonderful aroma. Part of his mind broke down every hint, seeing if he could decipher if something had changed. Maybe he could figure out anxiety from smell alone, and if he could just detect it, he could figure out how to attack it. Or maybe it could confirm that Jaden was indeed the problem.

“What’s wrong, Jay?” Bastion whispered into his hair, chin moving in a way that nuzzled him. Jaden tightened his hold, inhaling again. Bas using his nickname was special. He never used it, not unless he really wanted Jaden to listen to him. Strange. It made him chuckle at times that Bastion’s form of ‘motherly tone’ was in a nickname rather than his full name.

Jaden shifted Bastion closer to himself, his lips moving up and pressing to his haphazard collar. His boyfriend shuffled in his arms, his own hands tightening on Jaden’s shirt as he nosed his skin.

“I love you, Bas. A lot.”

“Heh. I love you too, Jay. Are you worried I don’t?”

Fingers brushed through Jaden’s hair. He shook his head, nose swiping across Bastion’s neck, feeling his warmth and soft skin. His boyfriend kissed the top of his head, fingers kneading at his own neck and brushing through his hair.

“God, I love you so much, Bas. So so much.”

“And I you, Jay. I love you too.”

It was like a lullaby singing in his ear. Jaden’s whole body became relaxed in Bastion’s arms, his lips gently kissing at Bastion’s neck. He sounded so sincere, so relaxed, and just so happy. He couldn’t be anxious from their embraces, right? From their love and their just pure adoration for one another, right? Even the silence that fell was comfortable, Bastion’s fingers pulling gently at his hairs as if he were petting a cat. He never pulled away, nor did he shuffle with nerves. Jaden’s eyes only felt heavy with possible tears of joy, just so absorbed in his boyfriend and his happiness.

But he felt it. Bastion’s body did a quick shiver, his fingertips pausing to let the chill pass through before he was back to running his fingers through Jaden’s hair. It almost made the built up tears pour from his eyes, Jaden’s arms tightening enough to drag Bastion closer to his body so there was zero space between their chests. Bastion let out a small whine, but nothing upset. It was one of those little noises he made when he liked the closeness… but yet he still shivered.

Jaden tried to calm his mind, tried to make sure he didn’t actually cry. What as Bas always telling him to do? Confirm and check sources? He had to do that here. He had to make sure Bastion’s chill was either something surface level or something deep like a rabbit hole of despair.

“Are you cold?”

“Hm? No. I just get these chills.”

Jaden’s fingers found themselves kneading at Bastion’s back, pinching and pulling at his spine in ways that had Bastion gently squirming in his hold. Not in a bad way. No, he liked these squirms and Bastion had indicated (albeit with embarrassment) that it was his body showing he liked what was happening. It made Jaden giggle at the red hue that was most likely on Bastion’s cheeks even currently.

So… if he wasn’t upset, what was causing the anxiety?

“Do you feel… anxious?” Might as well bite the bullet, right?

Bastion’s fingers moved to Jaden’s cheek, forcing his eyes to look up at the other. He was lucky tears hadn’t actually left his eyes, but they were most certainly glassy. But Bastion only smiled at him, a slight pink hue on his cheeks as adoring eyes drank in his expression. His boyfriend leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Jaden’s lips. He inhaled, nearly stepping up on his tiptoes to follow after the soft press. Bas was so soft in his kisses, so careful. Always unsure of how deep to press, and yet his kisses left Jaden’s stomach with butterflies. Even when he pulled back, that pink hue a slightly deeper shade, Jaden couldn’t catch his breath fast enough.

“No, Jay. I feel relaxed and happy.”

Jaden found himself staring, searching for anything that betrayed Bastion’s statement. But he really did look content and relieved. Just really really exhausted from work. Perhaps… perhaps the anxiety was following from his job and leaving Bastion to feel shivers as aftermath from it. Maybe it wasn’t something that was Jaden’s fault, and it was just something that Bastion was dealing with.

Maybe Jaden could at least help him relax.

Tilting his head, Jaden let his tongue run over the exposed skin just under Bastion’s ear, following with his teeth and nipping at the sensitive area. His partner squirmed in his arms again, puffs of air escaping him as he gently called Jaden’s name. Jaden’s hands opened, one cupping at Bastion’s lower back while the other massaged and ran up to his shoulder blades.

“J-Jay… are you sure your okay? You’re asking so many strange questions.”

Jaden’s teeth tug at Bastion’s earlobe. He could practically feel the heat tumbling off the other in his arms. He dipped his fingers under Bastion’s sweater, nails scratching gingerly at his skin. Bastion released a noise like a mewl, turning his face and forcing Jaden to move as well, locking their lips in a deep kiss.

There was a moan that passed between them, Jaden unable to hold back a grin. He broke their kiss to really look at Bas, finding his cheeks a deep red tint. His favorite color.

“I’m perfectly okay. I just wanna shower ya with love, Basy. Can I do that? Show you my love?” Jaden pleaded, his eyelids half closing to appear more seductive.

Another shiver passed over Bastion’s body. His arms tightened on his shoulders, but a shy and pretty smile graced his lips. Bastion even bit his lower lip, eyes casting to the side before giving Jaden a side look, one that spoke volumes,

“Yes, Jaden. I would like that. Very much.”

He couldn’t describe the explosion of intense adoration that rocked his chest. Jaden could only dumbly smile, his fears and own worries seeming to blow away from the blast. Instead of focusing on what could be bad, or what could be the problems between them (which he was realizing were very _very_ minimal), Jaden simply pushed his lips forward, tongue catching on Bastion’s neck and sucking there. Bastion arched against him, noises that were quite obscene escaping his lips while Jaden’s fingers pressed under clothes to touch at parts of Bastion that only he was allowed to fondle.

Sure, the video had put Jaden on edge, but it merely opened his eyes to anxieties Bastion had. Tremors he possessed well before they started dating. Bastion would probably have these chills for a long time to come, but that didn’t mean it was Jaden’s fault. And from how Bastion seemed to want more of Jaden’s attention, he was sure that Jaden actually had the opposite effect.

He’d keep Bas warm. Make him feel loved and adored, and make sure that everything would be okay. And should Jaden ever be the cause of Bastion’s chills, well, he’d do everything in his power to fix what went wrong.


End file.
